


How Long till Your Surrender

by emsxay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsxay/pseuds/emsxay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two play so many games…<br/>He was still smiling that Barry smile and Iris tried but failed to ignore everything she noticed in those eyes of his when he looked back up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously had such fun writing this! Hope you enjoy!  
> p.s I'm borrowing my best friends account cause I'm far too lazy to make my own :)

The living room clock read exactly 9:30 p.m when Iris walked through the front door on what, for Central City, would be considered an abnormally eerie night. Iris had decided she needed to clear her head some after work, and opted to walk home instead of taking up Linda’s offer to drive her.

“I’ll be okay,” Iris told her brunette counterpart, reassuringly, when she insisted it wasn’t safe to walk the streets alone.

“Besides,” Iris continued, “I’ve got Barry on speed dial.” She said with a wink and a bit more matter of fact than she had intended, but it was true.

She saw the way Linda’s left eyebrow lifted slightly in response to her words and tried not read too much into her gestures.

“Of course you do. Why wouldn’t you?” Linda shook her head slightly in amusement. “Just text me as soon as you make it home alright? And tell Barry he’s dead meat if for some reason he can’t run fast enough to save you in time of crisis."

Iris chuckled, “Okay okay … I’ll let him know Linda…” They said their goodbyes and Iris watched as she drove off slowly.

Now she was only left to her thoughts.

Scott had asked Iris to help him work on reviewing the upcoming newspaper cover story earlier that day. She agreed and then realized what she had gotten herself into when he told her they had two days to pull everything together and a weeks’ worth of work left. Iris was stressed to say the least. Tonight she had worked so far overtime her brain was fried and she felt lucky Linda had as much work to do as she did, because she knew Scott would have been all hands everywhere without Linda’s presence. By the fifth time within the same hour Scott’s, “Sorry just lost in thought” excuse was nauseating and Iris knew he just wanted to low-key stare at her _everything_. What Iris couldn’t understand was why she felt nauseated. She should’ve been pleased she was desired right? But maybe the person doing the desiring was the problem and that, that alone opened up a whole new world of problems. A world of problems Iris had become so great at closing off. She still wasn’t sure she was ready to open up to that world, especially when the world included Barry and feelings and…

~~~~~

Barry was seated in his usual spot on Joe’s couch, and was tenaciously writing in a notepad when he heard the jingling of keys at the front door. Joe wasn't supposed to be home till 11 so he knew it had to be Iris. Iris noticed how tired he looked and then she realized she actually hadn’t heard a single thing from him all day. That never happens, at least not very often. Nonetheless he turned his head towards her joyously as soon as he became aware of her presence.

He had a funny smirk on his face and greeted her with a, “Looks like someone’s been working _real hard_ tonight.”

There was a twinkle in his eye and Iris picked up quickly on the large emphasis he placed on the words ‘real hard’. She took off her boots and threw them onto the floor, then she pulled off the cream colored blazer she had covering her dress. Barry watched her intently, he still had that silly smirk on his face, when she noticed the way he was shaking his head back and forth to himself.

“What are you so giddy about?”

He looked up again and his eyes followed her as she went to sit on the opposite side of him.

“It’s nothing; just you’ve been dressing different lately... that’s all.”

He paused.

And then spoke once more before turning back to his notepad.

“I bet Scott loved you in that dress today, huh?”

He was smiling… But Iris felt weird suddenly.

She hadn’t thought much about her clothing choices over the course of the past few weeks. And assuming Barry was referring to her outfits following her “whatever it was with Scott debacle”; now that he had mentioned it maybe she had been going a bit above and beyond? Today had felt completely normal to her until she began working with Scott on the cover story and now thinking on it she realized Barry was 100% right. The dress she wore was fitted at the waist and flowy below. It _was_ a bit low-cut but it _wasn’t_ trashy. The deep burgundy tones went perfect with her lipstick of the same color and perfect with her favorite cream blazer and perfect with her brown skin. The dress even hit the part of her thigh that was acceptable. It wasn’t too short and it wasn’t too long. Yet some subconscious part of her knew exactly what she was doing each morning she had pulled out a new dress that she knew would exaggerate her curves perfectly. And even worse, that same subconscious part of her knew too, that this wasn’t the first time Barry had wanted to mention something about her clothing choices.

She felt a slight crinkle form between her two eyebrows and then she spoke again.

“The idea of Scott… and me,” Iris heard her voice shake a little. “If it bothers you…”

She noticed the way he loosened the grip on his pencil ever so slightly and how his eyes stopped focusing downward towards his notes.

She continued. “… It really shouldn't bother you. The whole thing with me and him… it’s really no big deal. At least I don’t _think_ it is.”

She laughed a little to herself at that last part.

**_You two play so many games…_ **

He was still smiling that Barry smile and Iris tried but failed to ignore everything she noticed in those eyes of his when he looked back up to her.

She stared down and away from his gaze.

“Were you working on adding new details to that one upcoming article?”

Iris felt an odd sense of rejection when he completely bypassed everything she had just said and changed the subject entirely.

She swallowed, “No, uh actually Scott needed me to stay and help him work on some stuff for the cover story. He, um, he was a bit overwhelmed so he asked me to stay and help him split up the work.”

Iris wasn't looking at him anymore but she could see that Barry had stopped writing completely.

“Just the two of you, this late?”

“Yes… Well… I mean not… not really. Linda was there working too. She told me to tell you..."

He didn't let her finish.

“You really _were_ working hard.” He sniggered, barely. “And he _really_ did love you in that dress…”

Iris didn’t want to look at him then. By this point she was certain that it would be better for both of them to steer the conversation in a new direction entirely.

**_Coward._ **

“ I didn’t hear from you at all today. I felt kind of left out.” She laughed. It was forced. “Did I miss out on any juicy drama from your life as the alter ego?”

“What… really? I hadn’t even realized I never sent you anything today. I’m sorry;”

There goes that smile again. Iris felt her chest ache.

“And not really; Cisco came down to the station for a bit and he and I went through some of the speed formulas mostly. You know the ones I told you and Joe about a few nights ago?”

“Oh...well. That sounds great too.”

She sighed then and pulled out the hair-tie she had keeping in place her high ponytail. Barry watched as her hair fell almost automatically down her shoulders and as she leaned back into the couch a little more.

“I like your hair like that… you should wear it up more,” he said as he hustled through some of the papers he had on the table in front of him, and then eventually went back to writing.

Iris just smiled. She observed the way he held his pencil in his hand and the way the front part of his hair fell gently into his face. It only happened like that when he didn’t put in any of his specialized hair gel or when he was so stressed out that he kept running his hands through his hair leaving it disheveled just as it was now. She wanted to fix it for him…

“Why did you wait so long to tell me Barry?” He looked backed up again and seemed a bit taken aback.

“What are you referring to?” He asked calmly.

They were looking hard into one another’s eyes by this point. Insides stirring;

Iris sighed again, this time sitting more upright and she and Barry both adjusted themselves so they were facing each other.

“Remember junior prom?” she asked him and he nodded.

“Of course, it’s still the most dancing I’ve ever done to this day.... and it was also the first night I learned what regret felt like.” He chuckled. She didn’t though, she couldn’t even smile.

“You were gonna tell me you loved me...”

She broke his gaze and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew it wasn’t a question because questions are asked when you don’t already know the answers.

“But you didn’t.”

He was just listening now and looking back at her with all the passion he had always had. So many words still left unsaid and they both knew they couldn’t keep going on like this forever. There was something about his energy tonight though that was different. It made Iris feel bolder almost. She spoke again,

“Isn’t it weird for you to know what it’s like to be married to me on another earth but then come back here to this one and us be… nothing?”

His eyes were glistening, searching hers in a way. He spoke low and calm.

“We aren’t just _nothing_ Iris.” His eyebrows twitched a bit. “And I guess it’s just gotten easier for me to separate all the different realities.”

**_Stop lying to yourself…_ **

“That doesn’t make things here less weird… but… I don’t know… it just works somehow.”

Iris was gazing back at him, then she extended her arm forward till it reached his face. She finally pushed the hair back off of his forehead. She smiled at him and… Barry; well he had never stopped smiling.

“Your hair's a mess…” she laughed softly.

Her hand had traveled from the top of his head to the side of his face now. She held it there… he was warm and he hadn’t stopped looking at her.

“If you had known that I _wanted_ you to love me that night… and so many other nights before then.” Iris dropped her hand from his face; she smiled a smile she knew didn't reach her eyes, and she shook her head in what appeared to be disbelief.

_**Oh there is no going back now** … _

“Especially that night of prom though Barry; especially when we danced to the last song. The slow one. If you had known that I wanted you to hold me a lot closer than what you already were, would you have done it?”

Iris didn’t let him answer she still had so much to say.

“I just remember how tense you were until that song played and I remember how your arm felt around my waist and how I closed my eyes cause I thought you were going to kiss me… I just feel like we’ve wasted so much time Barry.”

Barry hadn’t said anything in what felt to Iris like years…

“You wanted to didn’t you? You wanted to kiss me that night... right? But you didn’t.”

She paused.

She could hear her inhalations and exhalations mixing with his inhalations and exhalations.

She could hear her heartbeat in her throat.

She thought she heard his heart too.

He was looking at her real hard. His eyes were so green. So pretty and green.

“I did want to... yes.”

“Do you want to kiss me right now?”

Barry could feel the tips of his ears radiating heat. His heart was racing, his stomach was turning. His breathing was shallow and rigid.

And then as if on cue all he heard inside his head was; **_Stop thinking start doing..._**

“Yes,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm not as cruel as I'd like to be sometimes & I really couldn't leave you all hanging after that last chapter. Enjoy. :)

_**Stop thinking start doing...** _

_**Stop thinking start doing...** _

_**Stop thinking start doing...** _

_**Stop thinking start doing...** _

“Yes,”

Barry realized two things in the moments following that three letter word response. The first being how much he had truly grown, in every capacity, since his desperate yet heartfelt love confession two years ago. Even though he recognized that same surge of uncertainty for the future running through his entire being, and he recognized the tight feeling in his throat… he knew everything was different. And this, where he was right now, in front of Iris, was a mirror image of that Christmas in every degree. But at the same time so much had changed.

That Christmas… The Christmas where he swore he would never let himself feel so much, so deeply ever again. He’d never forget it. How could he?

The second thing he realized was that no matter how many promises he made to himself or how many times he swore he would “move on … for good” it would never work. Because he knew that the undying love he had for the women sitting in front of him, his best friend, his _world_ … it wasn’t going anywhere. And if he was being completely honest with himself he never wanted it to. So now he was looking back into her deep brown eyes, and he saw nothing but hesitation and fear in them, and she remained completely still. And he, trying not to make the first move… not again, he remained just as still as she. The feeling of her fingers on his skin, just minutes before, lingered and his chest was aching. He wanted nothing more than to hold her.

~~~~~

Iris was one hundred and fifteen percent scared. And she knew Barry could tell and she hated herself for it. She wanted to take the initiative this time, she felt as though she owed him that much. She wanted to be an adult, face her feelings, “man the hell up” and show Barry just how much she loved him in ways she hadn’t before. Cross over lines they had only dreamed of crossing. But her mind was racing. She felt as if she was standing in the middle of quicksand and it was yanking her so fast and so hard downward that if someone didn’t rescue her she’d never make it out.

That’s when the front door opened.

Almost instantly, the trance she had fallen under was broken and when she turned her head towards the doorway, Joe was standing there with two boxes of pizza in his hand. “Dad…! Hi,” she said breathlessly. “You’re back early.” She was unsteady and trying her best to keep the chill she knew had flown out the window thirty minutes ago. Nonetheless, she could tell that Joe being Joe had picked up on the tension in the room before he even came inside.

“Iris… I’ve been gone about three hours, it’s almost midnight.”

He had this omniscient look in his eye and then he started laughing.

“Hey Bare,” Joe walked over and placed the pizzas in front of them. “You’re in the same place I left you son...” His eyes were skimming over the room now.  “Figured you two might be hungry.”

Barry had gone back to rustling through his papers. “Yea… Well,” he chuckled. “I’ve got a lot of stuff to get done before tomorrow morning. You know how it is.” He looked over quickly at Iris and smiled, then turned back to Joe. “But you’re right, it’s late. I’m gonna call it a night.”

He fumbled a bit to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. Iris noticed the v-line peeking out from underneath the rim of his shirt as he did. She felt her heart speed up again and almost instantaneously she jumped to her feet too, viciously trying to straighten out the wrinkles in the dress she never managed to take off. Barry had a quizzical expression on his face before quickly scanning over her body in a manner he thought was more discreet than it was. He felt his cheeks grow warm and their eyes met.

“Goodnight,” she whispered as she grabbed for his hand and squeezed his fingers gently.His thumb rubbed over the tip of hers ever so slightly before she unwillingly let go. She watched him tenderly as he pat Joe’s shoulder and smiled at her one last time before going up the stairs.

Joe, after observing the entire encounter, could do nothing but shake his head and laugh quietly to himself. “You two are something else…” He was still laughing but half sharing the same quizzical expression Barry had five minutes ago. Iris, realizing she must have looked like one of those pathetic love-struck school girls, hastily turned her attention away from the stairs and back to Joe.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

She of course knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, but the fighter in her refused to surrender to his prying just yet. She sat down again and went to open the box of pizza in front of her.

“How was work? Anything off the wall happen? I had quite the day… Gosh working with Scott and all till after hours. _Total_ _nightmare_ … I swear.” She was deflecting and she knew it. She wasn’t even looking Joe in the eye.

“Mmmm,” she sighed in delight after taking the first bite of food she had had in hours. “This is so delicious and just what I needed; Thanks dad.”

Joe had already taken a seat in the reclining chair on the opposite side of the room. He was listening to Iris ramble, scrutinizing her behavior, and then he spoke.

“So the epitome of weirdness I just witnessed… between you and Barry; I’m assuming started with you coming home late and then telling him you were with Scott all night right?”

He was nonchalantly biting into his pizza.

Iris stopped mid chew to look straight into his eyes. Now it was her turn to grow warm. Her entire face was hot and she felt like a kid getting caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

“I’ve always had a love hate relationship with the way you do that. The way you always know.”

She swallowed the last bite of her food slowly and sighed as she pushed herself back into the couch as far as she could.

“Why can’t things just be simpler?” Both her hands were on her head now, messaging her temples. You know… like the way it is on the thirty minute sitcoms?”

She huffed out a laugh. Her statement was meant to be rhetorical but she knew Joe had an explanation for just about everything. It threw her off guard completely when he breathed in sharply and expired loudly without saying a single thing. He just had that familiar soft smile and the “dad knows best but you and Barry have GOT to figure this out on your own” expression. Iris pictured him saying the words in the most pleading way possible and it made her smile a bit.

She so knew, and figured everyone else knew too, that Barry and her were getting a little too old for all the charades.

**_There goes that feeling you thought you’d forgotten…_ **

~~~~~

Iris lay in her bed that night wide awake. She concluded that Joe had always and would always be able to see through her facades. She also concluded that when she talked to Barry again it would lead to more than a dead end.

This time she was sure of it.

~~~~~

When Barry first became the Flash he was positive that that best part about the whole trippy experience wasn’t the speed per say but the rush the speed gave him. The way zooming in and out of burning buildings during a rescue mission made him feel, or the way using his speed lead to discovering a new trick… always resulting in taking down the villain of the day. Oh how it felt when that wave of electricity shot down his spine. And he loved the so called ‘runners high.’ The high he was able to experience within seconds. The way the high literally made him feel like he was on hardcore drugs, but in a good way… that was the best part. The concept he grasped eight nights ago was that he didn’t have to be ‘The Flash’ to feel that rush. He just had to be himself, plain ole Barry Allen and he just had to himself with Iris.

This wasn’t an entirely new concept for him, but the fact that he had become so good at suppressing everything he felt; especially what he felt for Iris and especially the past year… he _almost_ forgot. He almost forgot until eight days ago what it was like to feel completely flushed while being in her presence, and he almost forgot the way her hands felt rested on him. And now that all these feelings, all the feelings he tried so hard to contain for so long, now that they were all back… he knew he was screwed.

He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since Iris’s bold confrontation. And it wasn’t like they had been purposefully avoiding each other; they both just had been genuinely busy. So when Barry received a text from Iris late that afternoon, telling him to be home early because she had a big family dinner planned, he couldn’t deny the tiny somersault his innards performed.

~~~~~

Wally watched from the dining room table as Iris frantically went from one side of the kitchen to the next. Taking food out of the oven and putting more food in, cutting up vegetables on the counter, and then pulling more ingredients out from the refrigerator. Mouthing the tasks at hand over and over to herself; he was very amused to say the least.

“You seem a little bit stressed big sis,” he was chuckling and then sipped his bottled water. “You sure you don’t want my help?”

He had gotten up from his seat and was making his way to the kitchen.

“For the twelfth time, I’m okay.” She flashed her famous Iris smiled and tried to calm down.

“What’s the big deal anyways? We’ve had plenty of family dinners,” He had his fingers up and added air quotes around family before he started laughing. “Speaking of family, where’s your white shadow?”

Iris gave him a side eye and sighed loudly, but spoke in a mellow tone. “Stop calling him that Wally… Barry is included in the family just as much as you are. Besides he is kind of like your older brother now you know.”

He smirked real hard at Iris’s comment and went to sit back down. “Well… _all_ I know is the only way I’d _ever_ consider him my brother is if you considered him _your_ brother.”

The smirk on his face seemed to spread even wider. Iris grew real hot and knew it wasn’t because she was standing next to the oven. She squinted her eyes at him and threw one of the oven mitts she was wearing in his direction.

“Heeey don’t take your anger out at me, you’re the one who’s in love with your so called ‘brother’ and no… I don’t mean me!” he was laughing hysterically now.

Iris felt her heart beating rapid and rigid that if it it could’ve popped out her chest and onto the floor if it would have.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

She noticed she’d been using that phrase a lot lately. And went back to cutting up the veggies for the salad. She could hardly focus. She had never run a marathon but she could feel the blood rushing to her skin just like she knew the runners on the telly experienced. By the time Wally had finally settled down and finished sarcastically apologizing, Barry arrived in the doorway.

“Well darn, speak of the devil.” Wally was smiling super wide and looking between Barry and Iris. She could tell he was trying his best to not have another laughing fest. “We were _just_ talking about you.”

“Nice to see you too Wally,” he grinned. Then he hung his coat up by the door.

“Iris the food smells wonderful.”

“Well great! It’s just about done.” She was smiling back at him now too and then became aware that this was the longest they had been in a room together in over a week.

“I talked to Joe on my way here and he said he was going to try and make it for dinner but in case he didn’t, just save him a plate in the fridge.”

“Okay… well, looks like it’s just the three of us,” Iris beamed and Wally set the table.

~~~~~

“I am completely stuffed,” Wally said as he patted his stomach gently and then moved his hand in circular motions.

“You ate more than Barry, Wally and that’s a pretty tough task to accomplish.”

They all laughed.

“Your sister’s right, you just might have me beat now.” Barry shook his head in amazement.

Wally took a sip of the wine in front of him then he got a funny look in his eye. “Speaking of sibling classifications…” he looked over at Iris before he continued and winked. She cringed a little on the inside and tried not to show it. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

“Earlier, Iris and I were discussing what I should address you. You know like what your title should be? I mean it is all a bit confusing. And Joe does say you are his son… so that would make you Iris’s brother right?"

Barry figured by now his face was as red as a cherry. And he wasn’t sure what direction to take his answer in and he realized if he stayed silent for too much longer Wally would get suspicious. He didn’t even bother to look over at Iris.

_**You can’t go on like this forever you know…** _

Barry exhaled all the residual air he was holding in his lungs and smiled.

“You can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with. Joe has been like a father to me so it makes since as to why he calls me his son. He also didn’t know he had you. Iris and I well…” He paused and gulped. Iris watched as his eyes dropped from Wally’s gaze. “We um… yea, you could say that I’m her… uhh…” He was blushing again and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

Wally was just trying not to laugh.

“Anyone want dessert?” Iris perked up. I made my favorite and as you two already know it involves double chocolate. She was grinning wide and hard while taking the dinner plates from Barry and Wally; making sure to give Wally the death stare before turning away from the table to fetch her homemade treats.

When Iris had moved from hearing distance Wally stood up, put is jacket on, and placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“As much as it pains me to leave you like this, and trust me when I say pains me… you two are quite entertaining and I love a good laugh,” he was cracking up again and had to catch his breath before continuing. “In all seriousness though, I think both of you would feel a hell of a lot better if you just got it all out you know? Enough with all the tiptoeing dude. Just rip the band-aid right off… It’s only been sixteen years.”

Barry smiled and nodded. “Easier said than done…” His heart ached a bit but he knew Wally was right.

Wally looked almost sympathetic. “You’ll get it together eventually. Tell Iris I said thanks for dinner okay and I’ll call her tomorrow. Also tell her that I’ve decided ‘white shadow’ no longer fits,”

He noticed Barry’s look of confusion so he elaborated briefly.

“She’ll understand.” Wally showed his pearly whites one last time before slipping out the front door.

~~~~~

“Okay so I’ve got exactly three options for desserts and since there are three of us I figured we could all just get one of each and share,” Iris was coming from around the corner skillfully carrying all three plates in her hands and talking louder than usual.

“Barry, I made this one just for you…” She had stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Barry was sitting at the dinner table alone.

“Where’s Wally?”

“He had to leave. But he said dinner was great; he’ll call you tomorrow, also something about a white shadow? And how it no longer fits… I’m not really sure what that is… but yea.”

Iris was trying her best not to drop the plates when Barry got up out of his seat and grabbed two of them from her. They were close enough to hear each other breathing. Iris looked up to his face.

“He’s a mess,” she whispered and escaped his gaze. “Well I guess we can eat all three desserts or just save them or;”

“I’m actually not all that hungry...”

“Yea… me neither.”

They both started chuckling lightly. And both knew the real reason Iris had been so adamant to grab the desserts anyhow.

Barry walked towards the kitchen with the two plates he had in his hand and put them in the fridge.

“Want me to clean this place up? It’ll be done in two seconds,” he said cockily, raising his left eyebrow.

“Well that’s definitely true,” she smiled and walked over to him. Then lifted her arm to fix his shirt collar. Her breathing was light and she smelled like warm honey. She rested her hand on the crook of his neck for a second too long and stared at the space. She was lightly moving her fingers over the fabric of his shirt before allowing her eyes to meet his.

“Iris,” He sounded winded. And his insides were knotted again.

_~~I still love you…~~ _

_~~My God, I still love you so much…~~ _

_~~I NEVER stopped loving you…~~ _

_**Always at a loss of words;** _

It was almost as if she had lost all voluntary control. And by the time she had registered what she was doing her other hand had reached the opposite side of his face and she was on her tiptoes and ready for whatever. Barry’s lips were parted slightly and his eyes were still locked hard on hers. She could’ve sworn it was his arm she felt pressed up against her back. She was inches from his face when his phone started to ring. It was the important ringer blaring loud and she knew because Barry had set a ringtone specifically for ‘all things The Flash’ following the whole Zoom fiasco.

Iris cleared her throat, ran a hand through her hair, and dropped her arms down to her sides.

“Ah…much better,” she swallowed. “Your shirt had been bugging me all night.” She tried to smile.

“I better go.” He had a look in his eyes she couldn’t decipher.

**_One day you’ll get it right…_ **

“Yea, of course.”

“Thanks for dinner.” He smiled a smile full of sadness. Then grabbed his phone and with a whoosh of air he was gone.

She wrapped her arms around herself and just stood in the place Barry and her had been mere minutes ago, so close yet so far away. She tried to ignore the lump she felt fully formed in her throat.

“Great,” she said under her breath. “Now I’ve got to clean this whole place up myself.”


	3. I'll take you one day at a time, Soon you will be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from my favorite band The 1975 & the song is intertwined in the text cause I love it and couldn't resist. :p  
> Happy readinggg

“Iris, what do you think?”

She wouldn’t have been able to answer that question truthfully even if she wanted to. Everything she was _really_ thinking had nothing to do with the any of the article topics she was supposed to be writing. Scott had hired two new paid interns seven days ago and one of them had been assigned to her, as a personal assistant of sorts. She felt he only gave her the opportunity after she agreed to go out for drinks with him one night two weeks prior. In which the entire outing turned into way more than she had anticipated. It was two days after her semi failed dinner attempt and her and Barry’s “just friends don’t touch one another like that” episode. And maybe she was feeling a lot more frazzled then she cared to admit. Barry hadn’t brought up what happened once and maybe she really wanted him to… So when Scott graciously offered to walk her back to her car and then took the initiative to lean in towards her face (right after speaking an entire monologue on how much he appreciates her hard work and how beautiful and smart she is) she didn’t stop him. She knew she should’ve just waved him off kindly and thanked him for the compliments, but instead she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening kisses that shouldn’t have started in the first place. And even though she immediately regretted wearing a shirt with such a low-cut backside, she tried to tell herself she liked the feeling of his fingertips grazing over her revealed skin. But no… those weren’t the hands that were supposed to feel her like _that_ and in _that_ way. God did she know it. And then when his lips moved to the right side of her neck and she heard herself let out a slight gasp, Barry’s face was the only thing that came to her mind.

“Irrrrrris… Are you even listening?”

Scott was smiling lightly but shaking his head and rubbing his left temple. The dark haired intern sitting to the left of her looked quite agitated but didn’t say a word.

“Huh!? Yes of course. Sorry…”

She watched as the look of bewilderment crept onto Scott’s face. “Let’s take five,” he said with a smile, turning to the intern and letting him know he could be dismissed. Scott was standing now and walked from around his desk to Iris who had stood up as well.

“Wanna take a walk? No more than fifteen minutes max.”

Iris pushed some of the hair out of her face, readjusted her dress and halfway smiled at his suggestion. “Yea… sure.” Scott placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently out the door of his office as he followed.

From across the CCPN perimeter Linda watched the entire ordeal. She watched Iris giggle at something Scott was saying and watched as he held his arm out for Iris to slip hers through. Before Iris even got the chance to exit the building completely she felt her phone vibrate inside her hand.

_Iris… what are you doing?_

She looked up from her screen immediately and locked eyes with the best girlfriend she had had in a long time. Even though she was reading the words typed out, in her mind she was only hearing Linda say ‘girl… get it together… tell Barry you love him already.’ Instantly she knew, just by the way Linda was staring back at her with a crooked up smile and that knowing glare that she wasn’t as opaque as she needed to be in this very moment.

 _We’re just friends… he’s our boss remember? I’m not being an idiot… promise. _She felt her stomach sink as soon as she pressed send.

**_Sugar coated lies can only get you so far my dear…_ **

Scott opened the CCPN front door and held it for Iris to walk through, and then she felt her phone vibrate one last time. _Yeaaaa, just like you and Barry are just friends right? I don’t believe you._  

If Iris was being completely honest, a task she’d always had a hard time doing, she didn’t believe herself either.

~~~~~~

Their walk wasn’t very long; there also wasn’t any deep conversation. And when they finally made a complete circle right back to where they had started… as well as in exactly fifteen minutes just as Scott promised, he reached out both of his arms and gently place his hands onto her triceps. He had moved forward real close, almost as close as she had been to Barry that night. And he was looking down into her face earnestly. He was stroking her arms up and down.

“You’re in love aren’t you?” He chuckled. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t anything. He just knew.

It was Iris’s turn to chuckle a little now, she felt her insides flutter. “I _am_ a reporter Iris… I’d be a real crappy one if I couldn’t read between real obvious lines.”

“Scott… I, I don’t know what to say.” She sounded unknowingly bashful.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m not angry I swear. We’ve all been there.” He paused briefly and she felt the warmth of his touch radiating through her skin.

“You know The DistrictReporter Awards Ceremony coming up next month?”

She nodded.

“Bring him. I was going to ask you to go with me…” He laughed again not even a tad bit bitter. “But I want you to take him. Besides I’ve gotta meet the guy who’s stolen your heart away before giving me a _real_ chance!”

They both laughed then. And when they had stopped and caught their breath, Iris looked straight into Scott’s face and cupped her hand under his jaw.

“Thank you.”

She spoke softly and genuinely. He smiled compassionately and with that they both headed back into the CCPN headquarters. As if on cue they were greeted impromptu by Linda and Barry who were standing near Linda’s desk when they turned the corner. Barry had come to meet Iris for lunch a little over five minutes ago.

“Barry!? What… what are you doing here?”

Iris spoke out a lot louder and more rushed than she meant to. Barry gave her a shy but sly look as if trying to remind her. She stared blankly at him for a few seconds before remembering. “… We had lunch plans didn’t we? I totally spaced… and you’re on time for once! I’m so proud…” She offered up a small smile.

“Actually… you’re just late,” Barry pointed to the reading on his watch.

Iris hastily pulled out her phone to see that his watch was telling the truth, than she saw Linda’s message: _Barry’s here… You might want to come through the back. Assuming you still haven’t told him about you and Scott’s almost hook-up…_

“Oh God,” Iris whispered to herself. She looked back up at Linda who was smiling nervously and then back to Barry who looked a bit flushed.

“No worries,” Barry said with a casual smile and even with his reassuring words Iris didn’t think he was being truthful.

“You can blame the lateness on me. Iris and I just needed some fresh air that’s all.” Scott winked at Iris and she swallowed hard. “Never mind that though, I’m Scott Evans. The new editor here at CCPN,” his smile was wide and charming. He had his arm extended out long towards Barry and his handshake grip was firm and strong. Barry was smiling wide and charming too but there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

“I’m Barry, uh Allen. Barry Allen… I’ve… I’ve heard a lot about you. From uh Iris I mean.” He felt uneasy and fidgety. He made an attempt to convince himself it wasn’t because he had just witnessed what he interpreted as extreme PDA between Iris and Scott. No way it could be that…

~~~~~

Barry pushed the front doors of the CCPN open forcefully. It wasn’t intended but his stomach had been in knots all day prior and he wasn’t even sure why. He just really wanted to see Iris. So when she wasn’t seated in the spot he knew was her desk he was confused. Linda was by the coffee maker when Barry approached her.

“Linda! Hey.”

“ Barry!” He watched her as she anxiously looked around the CCPN.

“Hi… Iris stepped out for a moment… um she should be back soon.”

“Well geez… how did you know I wasn’t coming to see you?” Barry shrugged and smiled hard.

“Barry, Barry, Barry…You’re sense of humor was one thing I always liked about you.” Linda coerced his arm towards the general direction of her desk.

“So… Where is that editor guy? The one Iris has been uh, staying here late with a lot recently?” Barry thought he sounded nonchalant but the way Linda was looking at him told him he didn’t. He was rubbing the back of his neck and still scanning his eyes over the office space looking for Iris. Linda shook her head and sipped on some of her coffee.

“You two are a mess... a really cute lovesick mess but a mess nonetheless. How’ve you been?”

He felt his cheeks grow warm and before he got the chance to answer the question he saw her, Iris. She was with a semi tall, professional, good looking guy and walking past the windows. They were heading straight towards the CCPN entrance… together… He watched as they stopped right before the doors. Linda followed the direction of Barry’s focal point and saw them too. She realized real quick Iris had not seen her text.

“That’s him isn’t it?” Barry gulped and could feel the blood in his cheeks even more than before. He watched as Scott talked and could tell by their body language that the conversation was something serious. He watched the way Scott placed his hands onto Iris’s arms and watched him stroke them up and down. He also noticed how focused Iris was on his face. And he saw the way she lifted her hand to place it on his jaw gently. Linda, in an attempt to lighten the mood placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not what you think Barry, I’m sure of it.” She smiled an easy smile but noticed the hurt behind his eyes. He quickly tried to erase it as he turned away from Iris’s direction to look down at her.

“I _want_ her to be happy… I’m okay, honest.”

His smile didn’t reach his eyes.

~~~~~

After Barry and Scott had introduced themselves to each other, Linda joked a bit, and Iris couldn’t really focus on anything other than how fast her heart was beating. Barry seemed completely cool and collected despite his cheeks appearing as red as Rudolph’s nose. Iris did notice that his skin went back to its normal pale tone after not too long. She guessed it was because he and Scott had hit it off instantly and he felt comfortable. Iris watched the dynamic between Scott and Barry until Barry said he was starving and really needed food. He had told Iris it was fine if they rescheduled but Scott insisted she go and even gave her money so she could bring him back something.

“Oh and Barry, please take some coffee for the road. I bought this new Brazilian roast and the office loves it;” Scott patted him on the shoulder as if they had been friends for years. Barry was smiling from ear to ear.

“Do you want me to make you a cup?” Iris had managed to make her way from next to Scott and across Barry, to the side of him and was lightly brushing out the wrinkles on his jacket sleeve. Neither one noticing the sideway glances Linda and Scott were exchanging.

“For sure; you always make it just right.” He smiled at her before telling Scott it was nice to meet him and saying his goodbyes to Linda. Once Iris made Barry’s coffee the two of them walked out the CCPN in sync. Linda and Scott watched in amusement.

“So that’s the guy who never gave me a real chance.” Scott released a half laugh.

“What do you mean?” Linda questioned curiously.

“That’s what Iris and I were talking about before we came inside. I just assumed Barry saw us and thought we were doing more than what we were. He was red like a chili pepper when we walked in and Iris was all jumpy. I just now put two and two together. How long have they known each other?"

“Sixteen years…”

“And he’s been in love with her since the start right? Oh and let me guess, Iris has been in denial since the start… till now of course… Wow, that’s rich!”

“So this is why you were hired as our boss…” Linda laughed hysterically. “You’re too good!”

They continued to joke back and forth for a while longer. Linda shared a few stories relating to the Iris/Barry saga from her point of view before Scott told them they both needed to get back to work.

“Or neither one of us will have a job!” He said with a laugh.

Linda agreed and after she made it back to her desk she immediately text Iris. _Scott told me everything… We are going to make you look so hot for that ceremony next month. I swear Barry’s gonna have no option but propose to you right then and there. :)_

_~~~~~_

“So Scott seems really nice.” Barry was looking down at his shoes and his hands were shoved into his pockets. Iris and he were finally heading to the sandwich shop for the lunch they had planned. Thankfully Scott had enabled her to leave, in spite of being behind on creating names for all the upcoming news headlines. Iris looked up at Barry wearily. He was still watching his shoes as they walked.

“He _is_ nice,” she paused briefly. “You two hit it off real well too… I’m glad. I spend so much time at work these days so I’m happy to see you feeling so comfortable with the people I’m around on the regular. You know, when I’m not with Dad or the Star Labs crew or uh you.”

“Yea…” He sighed and seemed a bit distressed. He was looking up and straight ahead now. “Have you slept with him?”

Iris was caught so off guard she practically tripped over her feet. She felt her heart begin to race again.

“What would make you think that?”

Barry had begun to walk more slowly and for the first time since leaving the office he looked Iris in the eye. “I saw the way he was _touching_ you earlier and the way _you_ were looking at him.” He shrugged. “It’s a reasonable assumption Iris.”

“Barry that was _nothing_ … he was just telling me about the Awards Ceremony next month. The one for all the reporters in the district and how you’re allowed to bring dates.”

Barry nodded his head slowly but Iris could tell he wasn’t convinced. “So you asked him to go?”

“Actually I was going to ask you …”

He turned his head to her then. “Huh? Why?” He was laughing some. “I won’t mind if you go with him. Scott’s great … and he’s perfect for you. Not often you find someone who looks that great in a suit either… I approve all the way. I’m sure Joe and Wally will too.” He smiled but had stopped looking at her.

“Barry...” Iris had stopped walking completely and she waited until Barry realized it and stopped walking too.

“Do you not want to make it to this restaurant anytime today?” He chuckled.

“Why are you doing this?”

There was a long silence.

“I’m not doing anything. You’re the one who’s trying to hold herself back. How are you supposed to go off and get married if you keep bringing me into the mix? This is some crazy, fancy, decked out event. I want to support you, of course, but you could be going with the new potential love of your life. This is your chance to not miss out on something great! Iris… don’t you want that?”

She felt that familiar lump in her throat, the one she’s been getting every time Barry and she decided to go there. “Is this because of what you thought you saw earlier?”

“There’s no thinking about it Iris. I saw everything. And you definitely can’t fake chemistry like that. C’mon, can we just go eat? I’m really hungry.” Barry was clinching his stomach and Iris could practically hear the growls coming from his insides.

“That’s your conclusion? That because me and Scott have SO much chemistry there’s no way in the world we aren’t meant to be together? What about everything that’s happened Barry?” He still wasn’t looking her in the eye and when he didn’t comment she continued. “Like you confessing how you _felt_ about me two years ago? And our married life in that newspaper article from the future? And our Earth II doppelgangers who are freaking married too? And that night in the kitchen two weeks ago; you can’t seriously tell me none of that means anything to you.”

He swallowed dryly. “Do you want it to mean something to me?” Barry was looking at Iris hard now, eyes searching hers desperately. He felt his entire being ache, as all the words he still had yet to say seemed to want to bust out of him but he couldn’t let them. Not yet.

“I _want_ you to be honest with me. And I _want_ you to go to this ceremony with me too. And I _want_ you to tell me that I should’ve used the word _feel_ instead of _felt_   just now, in regard to how you think of me.”

_**I don’t want to be your friend I wanna kiss your neck.** _

The color had found its way back to Barry’s cheeks and he spoke real soft. “Okay.” He smiled gently. “I’ll go with you.”

Neither one of them spoke the rest of the way there.

But the silence they shared was a good one. The kind of silence you only have comfortably with people you love. By the time they made it to restaurant Iris had five minutes left of her break. Barry tapped into his speed to grab all the food they needed, paid, and managed to get Iris back to the office with two minutes to spare. They parted with a hug just as they normally would. And even though it didn’t feel any different, for the first time they both internally acknowledged that their embraces had always been more than platonic. That fact alone was somehow enough … for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who remembers I wrote this and actually read this story, sorry for the delay. I was blocked for forever and life but my best friend helped me so thank her too :) There will definitely be at least one more chapter.

_**10 months earlier…** _

 

It was a debrief of sorts. Side by side, Barry and Iris were overlooking the lake at the heart of the city. Although the sun had long set, the stars were out and earth was donning a full moon. Around them was amazingly clear and brighter than ever. The District Reporter Awards Ceremony had gone off without a hitch and Barry didn’t even have to entertain a single psycho criminal. Iris was not only surprised but extremely thankful by how much Central City’s crime had seemingly calmed down since Zooms demise. She knew it wouldn’t last forever but it was nice for the time being. Barry was still decked out in his black suit, the one Iris had picked out for him several weeks before. And Iris, in a fitted maroon colored dress that hugged her womanly features just right, well she looked like a goddess.

“It’s beautiful tonight isn’t it?”

Barry sighed quietly before answering. “It’s been a pretty perfect day, I must admit.” She watched the corners of his lips go up into a smile and it made her smile too. “I can’t believe I got to meet Lois Lane,” Barry turned to Iris as he spoke, still visibly ecstatic by the memory. “She’s even more intimidating up close.”

“Hah… yea. But she’s lovely. It was also nice to see everyone all dolled up. Especially Linda.”

Barry laughed but he quickly returned to the intense demeanor he’d been wearing often ever since Henry’s death. For weeks, Iris had watched the way the dimples between his eyebrows had become an almost permanent feature. She knew he was dealing with a lot, and even though Barry was open to conversation, he had definitely grown distance. She kept telling herself it was normal and that’d he’d come around when he was ready, so she remained patient. She always tried to lighten the mood when the opportunity presented itself and continued to be the good friend he needed.

“Oh my gosh Barry!? I just thought … we should totally go to that old tree fort. The one we used to hideaway in when we were kids, remember?! It wasn’t too far from here right?” Even in the night Iris saw the way Barry’s eyes light up to her suggestion and she grew warm just thinking about all the great times they had shared there.

“Man, I haven’t been to that place in forever.” He smiled fondly and ran a hand through his hair. “You think we’ll be able to find the trail this late?” He shrugged. “Then again I do have super speed. If we get lost I can always just speed us out or something.”

“It’ll be fine Bare. You, me, and the moonlit sky… what could happen?” Iris was smiling wide and took the lead.

The wooded trail leading to their once- upon- a -time hideaway was illuminated by the moon. Iris had told Barry she wanted to enjoy the stillness of the night without distractions. He hesitated at first but gave into her demands and left anything capable of making sound behind.

“What if I have to contact Cisco or Wells or something?”

“Just trust the universe for once my friend… we’ll be _fiiineee_.” Iris poked him at his waist and gave him the pleading puppy dogs’ eyes he had always secretly adored. Before he knew it, it really was just him, Iris, and the moonlit sky. The only noises for miles that they witnessed were either from their own voices or from the gravel on the trail underneath their feet.

“Remember how we used to come down this way and pretend we could fly Bare. We always held out our arms like the wings of airplanes and made those weird noises. Such a long time ago…” Barry watched Iris brush some hair behind her ear and observed as she shook her head in what appeared to be disbelief. He sighed.

“Hah, yea. You used to take that game real serious too. I also remember how my plane was never able to keep up.” She nudged him gently on the side and laughed.

“Well I’d say you’ve turned out quite all right. Now you’re the fastest plane alive.”

“Touché.”

They walked and walked for what felt like a lifetime. The trail itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; however, it stood out because of the way the trees aligned it. Each tree, as if planted in sync, lined the trail on both sides in a single file. All the trees were virtually the same distance apart and were very similar in height. A lot taller now since Barry and Iris had visited, but despite the spring leaves on the branches the moonlight remained prominent above the two and lite the walkway with ease.

“I think we turn here.”

Iris was slightly ahead of Barry when she came across the fort they remembered. Although recognizable it was nothing like how it was when they were kids. The space was surrounded by cool patio string lights giving it a touristy feel. There was now an open space above the fort that allowed for star gazing. The raggedy ladder Iris and Barry remembered had been replaced. And in front of the fort laid a plaque, it was also lite up by dim lights. Iris kneeled down to read the words aloud.

_The How Long Till Your Surrender tree- fort is the official 2.5 mile marker of your trailing visit. Built by two hippie lovers in the late 1960’s; the pair met here every day, after its completion, for four straight years. They continued their daily ritual in the afternoons until one day the male lover was summoned away to war. His female lover wrote him letters every single day from this very spot, even when he was presumed dead. She was steadfast and knew in her heart that he’d find his way back to her. Half a decade went by without a single response but it was here where the female lover awoke one morning to find him standing in front of her. They consummated their love then, and it is now believed that whoever visits this fort with their beloved is destined to the counterpart forever._

Iris heard the way her own breath practically hitched in her throat. She was sure she would faint right there. And was positive Barry was feeling the same way from behind her. She slowly rose to her feet still in awe of her surroundings, still in awe of everything. They both grew silent and fidgety, weary of what their next move should be.

 

_**Always at a loss of words...** _

 

Barry was looking around and rubbing the side of his neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking.

“Well they uh, rebuilt the ladder.”

Iris scoffed. “I wonder how long it’s been like this. We used to come here all the time. That means that story was true even back then.”

“What a coincidence…”

“Nothings a coincidence Bare,” Iris lifted her gaze up from the plaque and smiled shyly at Barry who was barely making eye contact.

He sighed and spoke again, “Well do you want to go inside? Looks like they rebuilt the top part too so we can look at the stars now.”

Iris, suddenly feeling childlike, bolted over to the ladder. She climbed it and called back to Barry. “Come on slow poke. You’re the one with super speed not me!” After a second Iris saw a brief flash of lightening and then Barry was beside her again. They laid on their backs and in silence looked out from the tree-fort opening.

“This feels like a scene out a cheesy romance film Bare.” Iris said laughing lightly. “ But I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He smiled and placed a hand over hers gently. She liked the warmth she felt from him. “See The Big Dipper Iris?” Barry extended out his arm and traced the outline of the stars with his finger.

“You still have to take me to see those Northern Lights. You’ve been talking about going for years.” Iris looked over at Barry who was still smiling. “Seriously still the biggest nerd i know. Well there's Cisco but...”

“Hey! We will go eventually!” Barry said laughing. “All these Flash duties, they take up a lot of time you know.”

Iris lifted herself up onto her elbows and turned her body towards Barry fully. He was still too engulfed in the stars to notice the way she intensely watched him. “That story… about this place, it was crazy don’t you think?” Barry turned his head to her and was taken aback when he realized how near she was to him. He then adjusted himself in the same way Iris was so that they were perfect eye level. Their faces close.

“No… I mean maybe,” He inhaled. Iris watched his chest move and felt her insides turn.

Exhale.

“I bet people come up here every day Iris. Probably have some crazy marriage proposals all the time too and hell… whatever else.” He smiled to himself and lifted his head back to the stars.

“I never came here with Eddie. Not once, never even thought about it. But with you it was like habit. This place was the greatest escape even then. And still now too…” Barry was looking hard at Iris again, but he had an unreadable expression. There was a tension building and she couldn’t place it. She leaned into him more.

“I think we were destined to be together Bare…”

Barry blinked his eyes rapidly and held them closed for longer than normal as if he were imagining the very moment. When he re-opened his eyes wide he looked like he thought Iris had disappeared. Like he figured he'd woken up from whatever illusion he was in. But it wasn’t an illusion and Iris didn’t disappear. Instead she leaned in closer and Barry watched as she shut her eyes in front of him. Inching more forward with every breath, he knew what she wanted him to do, what she anticipated. What he wanted to do too. But couldn't.

_**Coward...** _

Barry shifted his gaze downward before briefly turning back to the sky and then back to Iris. She was now aware of his hesitation and moved away slightly. Her once hopeful eyes now full of confusion. “Iris...” He was fidgeting again, body fully erect.

He was scared, she knew it and she hated that he was holding back.“We should go.” She smiled as she spoke but it was her eyes that gave her away. They always did.

Ironically enough, she managed to collect herself faster than he did. And she was on the ground before he could get another word in. She had already begun walking back the way they came when he reached the ladders end.

“Iris!” She halted in her tracks and waited for him. Smile evident and brown eyes beautiful as always.

“What are you so afraid of Bare?” He sighed again, distress evident in his demeanor. “And don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know you’re going through hell Bare, I get it. Henry’s gone and you’re trying to deal with that, but I’m here. I’m standing right here and I want to help you! But you won’t let me. Do you not… do you not love me anymore?”

“You know that’s not it, Iris.”

“Do I? Because the shit you pulled back there says differently.” She sighed deeply and looked up into his face intently. “I’m sorry Bare, I didn’t mean that.” She reached out for him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

“There just can’t be an _us_ right now, Iris.” He shrugged rigid and Iris watched as his shoulders fell.

“This doesn’t mean I don’t want you. Please don’t ever think that. I’ve wanted nothing more than this very moment my whole life. But I’m just so broken, Iris. I’m sad. My dad’s gone, my mom’s gone and I thought, I thought beating Zoom would help. I thought that it would fix the brokenness, but it hasn’t. I’m not the man I want to be and you deserve my best.”

Iris listened, he heart slowed and she suddenly felt full of peace. She spoke easily. “Barry I _love_ you. And I want to be with you, but I want you to be happy. If I can’t solely provide it, you have to go find it. But you sure as hell come back okay. And when you do I’ll be here… like always.”

“Okay.” He felt his voice shake but there wasn’t a harsh tension around them anymore. It felt like it always had. It felt like home. She let go of his hand and Barry watched as she slowly began walking backwards. She was smilingly devilishly.

“What are you about to…?”

“Last one to the car’s a rotten egg!” God he loved her. And man did he forget how fast she was.

“I am the Flash Iris!”

He let her have her fun and didn’t use his speed till he was sure he had given her what she’d consider a head start. She was laughing loud and it echoed around him. He couldn’t help but laugh with her. He zoomed through the trail then and within a second was back to the lakes shore. That’s when he realized he hadn’t past her along the way. And it was impossible for her to make it back before he did. His happiness gave way to panic almost instantly. There we no signs of Iris. He called out to her but there was no answer. He searched through his pockets and remembered he had left all his gear back in the car.

“Dammit.”

Just as Barry went to speed to the where they parked he felt a suction-like force around him. A familiar force and he couldn’t move. He was hit by a blow from the back of his head and fell to the ground in pain. That’s when he finally heard her voice.

“BARRY!”

“Well, if it isn’t the _fastest_ man alive. Hi, I’m the _slowest_ man alive. Or Mr. Turtle 2.0, whichever you like best; the other names were taken apparently. But I’m here to steal your thunder either way.”

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” Barry managed to get those words out even though he was in radiating pain.

Mr. Turtle was holding Iris in a choke hold. She was struggling to break free but to no avail. This new Turtle was about two times Barry’s size. If John Cena was a meta-human he’d be this guy.

“ _Re-lax_ I don’t want your lil girlfriend. I just want to kill you. Then people can finally realize that slow and steady really does win the race. He kicked Barry in gut. And then again in the jaw, he kicked him over and over until Barry could visibly see his own blood on the ground. He heard Iris’s screaming and he heard her struggling to get free. But he still couldn’t move. This battle wasn’t like the last one; before it was the energy in bursts slowing him down. Now it was a constant stream. There was no chance for leeway. No end to his madness. He still had no idea who this guy was or how he discovered his identity. He had no way to contact Star Labs and if he died right then there was no telling what Turtle 2.0 would do to Iris.

_Please!_

_Enough!_

_You don’t have to do this!_

She was crying. And her tears we the last thing Barry saw, then there was nothing. The next time he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a pale pink space. He swore he heard Nirvana playing in the background and there were gold chandeliers hanging from a ceiling that mimicked a clear blue sky. Fluffy white imitation clouds were painted on top of the blue and he figured he had to be in heaven. When he heard Iris’s voice in the distance calling out his name, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the time jump wasn't confusing. If so it'll be cleared up soon! Also hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
